


Fireproof

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cs fluff, cs smut, domestic cs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never going to be able to listen to that song and not blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request of Killian + One Direction's song, Fireproof.   
> Thanks for stopping by and reading. I appreciate any feedback and am open to writing any CS prompts you want to read. More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)!

She’s never going to be able to listen to that song and not blush.

She should also know by now that it’s never a good idea to laugh at him.

Weeks ago, she happened to finish her work at the station at a reasonable time and made her way home, earlier than Killian probably expected. Walking into the apartment, she was greeted with the most pleasant blend of aromas coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled, in response and as she was about to yell out to Killian that she was home, she heard singing. Is that Killian?

Walking quietly on the balls of her feet, she made sure to avoid that one floorboard that creaked; she made her way to the kitchen to see if her suspicions were correct. She found Killian singing along to the radio, but what she couldn’t believe was that he was singing along to the popular boyband. Using the wooden spoon as his microphone, she found him also swaying along to the music.

Cause nobody knows you baby the way I do, he sang. She realized that he probably thought he was alone, but this was just too good to not keep watching.

And nobody loves you baby the way I do, he kept singing as he moved around the kitchen to the beat of the song. She held in all of her giggles, wanting this to last as long as possible. Unfortunately, she didn’t expect him to glance at the clock above the doorway, giving her no time to hide.

“Swan!….You’re home.” Killian seemed to be at a loss for words. “Everything alright? You seem to be home earlier than usual.”

She walked over to him, placing her hands on his hips, she teased, “I think I need to be coming home earlier so that I don’t miss any more performances.”

“Bloody hell. How long have you been sneaking around and watching me, you little minx?” He scowled at her, which only prompted her to smile even wider.

“Not too long, but long enough to know that the Captain seems to have a partiality for, singing along to”

“I’m completely at a loss. I haven’t got the faintest idea of what you are talking about.”

“Mmhm. Okay. If that’s how you want to play it, but I think it’s cute.” She pulled away from him, grabbed the wooden spoon, “Your microphone, Captain.” She dramatically presented it to him and couldn’t help but giggle at the scowl that took over his face. “Come on, Killian! Sing for me about how nobody knows me….and how nobody loves me,” she teased. “I would have swooned if any guy sang these lyrics to me back when I was a teenager,” she smiled at him as she leaned back against the counter. 

“Is that right, Swan? But, what about now?” He said, slowly walking towards her, arching his left eyebrow, and licking his lips.

“Come on, Killian, those lyrics are so clichéd.”

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her. He liked seeing her like this- comfortable to be herself around him. However, no one gets away with laughing at Captain Hook, so he proposed to her, “I can find a way to make you swoon with those words.”

She laughed, thinking that he was being facetious, but she was met with his earnest and intent gaze.

“Seriously?”

“Aye. Quite serious, in fact,” he responded.

“You’re on,” she said, mustering a serious face. 

She should have known better than to challenge Captain Hook.


End file.
